Nyasar
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Furihata Kouki, siswa kelas satu SMA Seirin, berniat mengunjungi kekasihnya di Kyoto. Namun apa dayanya ketika ternyata dirinya tersesat, dan berakhir dengan diseret ke klub voli Karasuno gara-gara wajahnya yang mirip dengan salah satu anggota mereka? Fic ngaco, awas pairing nyempil, jangan lupa rnr :D


Hari Sabtu yang cerah, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata kucing baru saja turun dari sebuah bus di halte. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti langkah kaki sesuai ingatannya. Menggandeng tas, pemuda itu melihat-lihat sekeliling jalan, mencoba menemukan daerah yang kira-kira ia kenali.

Ia datang dari Tokyo. Namanya Furihata Kouki, siswa kelas satu SMA Seirin, anggota klub basket. Tadinya, ia berencana pergi ke Kyoto untuk menemui kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou, kapten menakutkan dari Rakuzan, setelah latihan tambahan mengerikan dari Aida Riko ditiadakan karena sang pelatih ternyata mendadak ada keperluan.

Jadi, tanpa cap cip cus lagi, sang cokelat kesayangan Akashi ini langsung tancap gas pergi ke stasiun untuk naik kereta menuju Kyoto. Namun karena ia tidak memiliki uang lebih untuk naik Shinkansen, ia hanya bisa naik kereta menuju Osaka dahulu, baru naik bus menuju Kyoto.

Masih berseragam. Masih memakai jaket SMA Seirin. Kouki memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman sebentar, mengganti pakaiannya di toilet umum. Setelah itu barulah ia akan pergi ke halte berikutnya untuk mencari bus ke Kyoto.

Sip lah. Semua sesuai dengan rencana. Ini akan menjadi kejutan yang luar biasa. Furihata sengaja tidak memberi tahu Akashi mengenai kedatangannya, biar mengejutkan. Akhir minggu pergi menginap ke rumah pacar kan tidak ada salahnya, apalagi kalau itu kejutan. Sekali-sekali ia ingin juga menyenangkan hati Akashi.

Yah, bicara sih, memang mudah. Furihata memang tinggal pergi ke halte selanjutnya untuk mencari bus. Tapi...

"Lho, tadi bukannya aku sudah lewat sini, ya?"

... ini di mana?

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Nyasar**_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Kuroko no Basuke (C) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

_**Haikyuu! (C) Furudate Haruichi**_

_**Warning:**_

_**Fic ngaco! BL, mungkin OOC, awas typo, semi canon, hati-hati alurnya kecepetan, tak sesuai selera silakan tinggalkan**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Satu jam sudah Furihata berputar-putar di sekeliling jalan yang sepi pengunjung ini. Jalan tersebut bercabang empat. Satu bagian sudah dilaluinya, satu bagian menuju bukit, satu bagian belok ke kiri, dan satunya lagi ke kanan.

Mata cokelatnya mengerjap, tepat di sampingnya berdiri sebuah toko dengan palang bertuliskan; Toko Kaki Gunung. Mungkin dinamai begitu karena berada di kaki bukit. Daripada keliling-keliling tidak jelas, lebih baik tanya saja sama pemiliknya, pasti dia tahu sekarang Furihata sedang ada di mana.

"Selamat datang," sahut seorang pria ketika Furihata membuka pintu toko. Sekilas wajahnya tampak menyeramkan, dengan rambut pirang dan rokok yang tersulut. Dalam sekejap Furihata merasa ingin bersembunyi di belakang rak barang sekarang juga.

"A-anu..." susah payah membunyikan suara, pemuda itu mendadak merasakan intimidasi dari sosok mengerikan di hadapannya. Tidak semengerikan Akashi sih, tapi tetap saja. Ia merasa kalau salah bicara bisa-bisa ia dilempar asbak atau lebih parah, disulut rokok.

"Haa?" pria bujangan sekitar dua puluhan itu menaikkan sebelah alis, meminta lanjutan kalimat. Komik yang dibacanya tampak sangat menarik di mata Furihata. Sayangnya sikapnya yang _ngebos_ dengan kaki di atas meja kasir membuat pemuda itu ciut nyali.

Glek. Furihata menelan ludah, ini terlalu mengerikan. Tolong deh, dia hanya mau tanya jalan! "Anu... ini di mana, ya? S-saya mau pergi ke Kyoto, a-adakah sekolah atau halte di sekitar sini?" tanya Furihata gagap dan cepat.

Pria itu menyesap minuman kaleng di sampingnya, lalu dengan cepat ia habiskan. "Hoo, jadi kau tersesat? Ini di Miyagi, di sekitar ini tidak ada halte, tapi kalau sekolah, yang paling dekat cuma SMA Karasuno. Ada di kaki bukit itu, bagian seberangnya dari sini. Lumayan dekat, kok."

Wow, di luar dugaan, pria itu ternyata sangat ramah. "B-begitu, ya. Terima kasih, ya, Paman. Paman sangat membantu, saya permisi dulu," pamit Furihata seperti anak mau pergi ke sekolah. Tanpa sengaja panggil Paman karena memang tampang pria itu seperti om-om.

—untung saja dia tidak kelepasan memanggil paman itu dengan sebutan 'Om'.

Di dalam toko, sang pemilik mencak-mencak. "Anak sialan, aku bukan om-om!"

Kembali lagi ke Furihata, sekarang ia sudah ada rencana, pergi ke SMA Karasuno. Sebenarnya tadi dia sengaja menanyakan tentang sekolah. Siapa tahu ada klub basketnya dan mereka tahu tentang Seirin atau Rakuzan sekalian, biar bisa tanya jalan.

Riang gembira, ia segera berlari menuju bukit, untuk kemudian menuruninya kembali agar bisa sampai ke SMA yang dimaksud si pemilik toko tadi. Lumayan dekat juga meski ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, hanya bukit saja yang menghalangi jalan. Lagi pula pemandangan sekitar cukup menyenangkan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Furihata bersenandung menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sedang terlintas di pikiran. Sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar, gedung SMA Karasuno sudah di depan mata.

Mendadak, kaki sang cokelat gemetaran.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan di tempat ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Oke, memang dia yang tanya dan memiliki rencana kenapa harus ke sekolah, tapi kenapa dia sendiri yang bingung sekarang? Ayolah Furihata, cepat pikir dan bertindak sebelum kamu diculik orang.

Pemuda mungil itu menimbang-nimbang. Masuk, tidak, masuk, tidak. Pertanyaannya cuma dua, kalau masuk, dia mau ke mana, dan kalau tidak masuk, dia juga harus ke mana. Terdengar sama saja yang mana pun pilihannya.

"Oy, Yamaguchi!"

Furihata menoleh, spontan. Sebab meskipun bukan namanya yang dipanggil, suaranya cukup dekat sehingga membuatnya penasaran. Tepat di sampingnya berdiri seorang pemuda yang sangat tinggi—hampir menyamai Kagami—dengan kacamata dan _headphone_ terkalung di lehernya. Pemuda tinggi itu menghadap padanya.

Furihata menaikkan alis. "Eum... maaf?" sahutnya takut, tinggi badan dan wajah si pemuda berkacamata yang jutek membuatnya terkesan menakutkan. Ditambah keberadaan pemuda itu yang tepat di sampingnya membuat si cokelat semakin merasa terintimidasi.

Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut terang itu menghela napas pendek. "Jadi kau pulang sebentar hanya untuk mengganti model dan warna rambut? Aku hampir dimarahi Kapten karena kau menghilang, cepat latihan," tangannya yang kurus dan panjang menyeret Furihata masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah.

Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa jadi begini? Dia tidak datang ke sini buat latihan, dia datang untuk tanya jalan! Dan namanya Furihata Kouki, bukan Yamakichi atau siapalah itu tadi! "T-tunggu dulu, aku bukan—"

Terlambat, pemuda tinggi tadi menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sebuah ruang klub. "Cepat ganti baju, lalu pergi ke _gym_. Tak pakai lama," ujarnya cepat, sembari berbalik untuk mengganti pakaian, mau latihan. Ia memakai baju kaos dan pelindung lutut, Furihata kemudian mengikutinya untuk mengganti baju kaos—tadinya mau dipakai untuk latihan basket—dan memakai pelindung lutut yang ditemukannya di salah satu rak.

"Ayo, Yamaguchi," perintah cuek si pemuda tinggi. Ia membuka pintu ruang klub, menuntun Furihata untuk pergi ke ruang _gym_. "Perasaanku saja atau kau lebih pendek dari biasanya?" tanyanya sembari mengernyit, ketika mereka berjalan berjejeran. Furihata tersenyum kikuk.

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku memang setinggi ini, kok..." ucapnya canggung, tidak bohong juga, sih. Toh, ia memang sudah setinggi itu sejak awal.

Furihata memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tasnya di dalam ruang klub, entah klub apa, tapi sepertinya klub olahraga. Si cokelat yang disangka sebagai orang bernama Yamaguchi itu lalu mengikuti pemuda tinggi tadi menuju ke _gym_, setelah mengambil sepatunya dari dalam tas.

Di dalam _gym_, beberapa orang sudah menunggu mereka. Semuanya memakai pelindung lutut yang sama. "Oy, Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, kalian terlambat!" seorang pemuda pendek—sepertinya yang terpendek di klub itu—melambaikan tangan. Tak seperti yang lainnya, ia memakai pelindung siku di tangan kanan.

Menoleh ke arah kiri sedikit, mata kucing itu terpaku pada dua orang yang sedang berlatih. Satu pemuda tinggi dengan sorot mata tajam, dan seorang pemuda pendek berambut oranye yang sepertinya lebih tinggi sedikit dari si pendek dengan pelindung siku. Oh, sepertinya mereka agak cekcok.

Sesuatu seperti; "Lebih cepat lagi, Hinata bodoh! Lakukan seperti paaa dan gwaaa!" lalu dibalas dengan sesuatu semacam; "Apanya yang paaa dan gwaa, Kageyama jelek?! Aku tidak mengerti!" sambil mencak-mencak menyalahkan si tinggi.

'Haa... ternyata ada juga yang begini selain di klub kami,' batin Furihata sambil nyengir. Biasanya sih, di klub basket Seirin juga ada pertengkaran yang dipicu Kuroko dan Kagami. Di mana Kuroko akan memanggil pemuda tinggi besar itu dengan mengejutkan dan membuatnya jantungan. Pada akhirnya semua akan berusaha menghentikan Kagami yang selalu hampir menonjok muka datar Kuroko.

Sisi lain lapangan, ada seorang pemuda berambut kelabu—sepertinya sama tinggi dengan Akashi atau tidak beda jauh—yang sedang melempar _pass_ dengan seseorang tinggi besar berambut cokelat. Ia memukul bola tersebut tepat di seberang net. Pukulannya pada bola sangat kuat, jauh berbeda dengan yang dilakukan si pendek bersurai oranye tadi.

Satu yang bisa Furihata simpulkan; ia sedang berada di klub voli.

"Yamaguchi, tumben sekali pakai pelindung lutut, biasanya tak pernah," sebuah suara menyapa Furihata—yang sekarang sedang menjelma menjadi Yamaguchi—dengan rambut hitam dan aura yang ramah. "Dan tumben juga kau tidak memanggil Tsukishima dengan 'Tsukki begini' dan 'Tsukki begitu' seperti biasanya."

Oh, jadi nama anak tinggi itu Tsukishima, dan orang bernama Yamaguchi yang sedang ia mainkan perannya ini selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Tsukki', begitu? "Ah, aku hanya sedang ingin saja, sepertinya menyenangkan melihat semua memakainya," sahut Furihata, mencoba untuk terdengar normal, padahal jantungnya sedang lomba lari saking cepatnya berpacu.

Aktingnya bagus tidak, ya?

Merasa tak sanggup berdiri— kakinya gemetaran, sumpah— Furihata duduk di atas bench, di mana seorang gadis dengan rambut gelap berkacamata duduk diam dengan tenang. "Wah, Yamaguchi, kau ganti model rambut? Lucunya, terlihat seperti kucing betulan!" tak disangkanya, sebuah tangan mungil mengacak rambutnya gemas.

Ternyata itu pemuda berambut kelabu setinggi Akashi tadi, sepertinya sudah selesai latihan. Perawakannya santai, dan terlihat sangat baik hati. Senyum tak pernah lepas di wajahnya yang manis. 'Auranya bagaikan seorang ibu,' Furihata membatin.

Tidak salah, sebenarnya. Pemuda itu, Suga namanya, Furihata tahu sejak si rambut hitam—yang dipanggil semua orang sebagai Daichi-san atau Kapten—memanggil si kelabu, memang terlihat keibuan. Sangat perhatian dan peduli pada anggota timnya, persis seorang ibu.

Tapi—

"Ah, Sugawara-san, apa menurutmu aku dan Hinata sudah bisa menggunakan teknik baru?"

"Suga, keringatmu banyak sekali."

"Suga, ayo kita coba sekali lagi!"

"Suga."

"Suga-san."

"Sugawara-san."

—kenapa tidak ada yang memanggilnya 'Ibu', 'Mama' dan semacamnya?

Padahal anak-anak klub Seirin biasa memanggil Kiyoshi sebagai 'Papa' kalau senpai satu itu sudah keluar aura keayahannya. Kadang juga mereka kelepasan memanggil Hyuuga dengan 'Mama' kalau sisi _tsundere_ kapten itu sudah muncul. Masa' orang-orang di sini tidak ada yang memanggil Suga itu sebagai ibu mereka?

Hm, mungkin anak-anak SMA Karasuno itu agak sedikit berbeda.

Suara geseran pintu baja merusak lamunan Furihata akan panggilan ibu bagi Sugawara. "Beri salam!" seru sang kapten ketika mengetahui siapa yang masuk melalui pintu _gym_. "Selamat siang, Pelatih!" anggota yang lain, memberi salam kepada pelatih mereka—

"AKH!" Furihata menjerit horor.

"Kau bocah yang tadi siang!"

—yang ternyata adalah penjaga Toko Kaki Gunung di seberang bukit itu.

"Awawawawawa..." tak mampu merangkai kata, akhirnya Furihata lanjut duduk di bench, tidak mengeluarkan suara. Saking kagetnya, mulutnya sampai terbuka tanpa ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar, terlalu mengerikan.

"Apa yang Pelatih katakan?" sahut Daichi sembari menepuk pelan kepala Furihata, "dia ini Yamaguchi yang ganti model rambut, iya kan?" rambut cokelat pemain basket Seirin nomor dua belas itu diacaknya gemas, seperti sedang membanggakan seorang anak.

Perasaan Furihata saja atau kapten ini memiliki aura seorang ayah?

Sekali lagi, kenapa tidak ada yang memanggilnya 'Ayah', atau 'Papa' sekalian?

Terpaksa mengangguk—karena Furihata tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan—si surai cokelat mengiyakan saja perannya sebagai Yamaguchi ini. Entah ke mana orang yang aslinya, tapi sepertinya dia ada keperluan mendesak dan tidak akan muncul dalam waktu dekat.

"Hoo, jadi begitu, kukira bukan Yamaguchi, meski wajahnya memang mirip sekali," gumam seorang anggota—sepertinya senior, penampilannya sangar sekali dengan wajah menyeramkan dan kepala nyaris botak. Ia mengamati Furihata dari atas sampai bawah, seperti menginterogasi. Muka sangarnya yang menakutkan membuat Furihata ciut sekali lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Helaan napas terdengar dari mulut Furihata ketika ia melihat ponselnya. Sedari tadi, ia sudah menghubungi dan mengirim pesan pada Akashi sampai lima kali, meminta bantuan. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan di Karasuno sejak ia kemari, jangankan menanyakan jalan, menunjukkan siapa ia sebenarnya masih tidak bisa sampai sekarang.

"Yamaguchi, jangan lihat ponsel terus, giliranmu _serve_!" seru sang kapten di seberang net sana. Kali ini mereka sedang berlatih enam lawan enam, Furihata setim dengan Tsukishima dan pemuda berambut oranye yang dipanggil Hinata.

Mendengar panggilan sang kapten, Furihata nyengir horor. Bagaimana tidak, dia tidak pernah main voli dan tentu saja sama sekali tak bisa melakukan _serve_. Dia hanya bisa men-_dribble_ bola meski tak terlalu jago seperti Akashi.

Gawat.

Bagaimana ini. Bagaimana ini. Bagaimana ini. Bagaimana ini.

Bola voli terasa sangat ringan ketika Furihata memegangnya. Tapi kalau dipukul pasti sakit, ia sudah merasakannya saat menerima pantulan bola dari tim seberang. Hasilnya? Lengannya memerah hebat sampai sekarang.

Furihata melempar bola ke atas, seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan ketika akan melakukan serve. Tak lama, ia memukulnya, sangat sakit seperti yang diduga. Bola melesat tepat menuju net, menghantam jaring pembatas antara kedua tim, tidak masuk.

Tsukishima mendecih ringan, seperti biasa. "M-maaf, Tsukki..." gumam Furihata perlahan, terdengar sangat sedih dan mengecewakan. Raut wajah Tsukishima tak jauh berubah, masih cuek dan jutek seperti sebelumnya.

"Jangan dipikirkan, Yamaguchi!" ujar Sugawara dari posisi _setter_, menenangkan Furihata yang menjadi murung setelah melihat wajah Tsukishima yang seakan membencinya.

Ah, padahal secara teknis, Furihata dan Tsukishima bukanlah siapa-siapa, tapi kenapa ia tak mau kalau pemuda tinggi itu membencinya? Mungkinkah hal seperti ini juga dirasakan orang bernama Yamaguchi itu?

Kelihatannya, menjadi Yamaguchi di Karasuno tidak ada jauh bedanya dengan menjadi Furihata di Seirin.

Ada sosok Papa yang memerhatikannya, ada sosok Mama yang peduli padanya. Ada teman-teman juga. Tidak jauh beda dengan Seirin. Ia selalu punya sosok Papa yang memerhatikannya, sosok Mama yang peduli. Kawahara dan Fukuda juga akrab sekali dengannya. Dan juga—

"Yamaguchi, kau menangis..."

—dia punya Akashi.

Furihata mengusap pipinya, basah. Ah, entah kenapa di saat tersesat begini dia malah ingat Akashi. Mungkinkah si surai merah itu akan mencarinya? Mungkinkah ia akan bertanya di mana dirinya? Mungkinkah dia akan menjemputnya di Seirin seperti biasanya?

Lalu, kalau Furihata di Seirin memiliki Akashi, Yamaguchi di Karasuno memiliki siapa?

Punyakah dia teman seperti Kawahara dan Fukuda? Punyakah dia pacar yang baik meski menyeramkan seperti Akashi?

BRAK

"Di mana Kouki-ku?!"

"Maaf, aku terlambat! Tadi aku ikut pelajaran tambahan, dan bukuku ketinggalan!"

Dua suara, dua manusia menginterupsi latihan. Kedua orang itu masuk bersamaan ke ruang _gym_ Karasuno. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, satu berambut merah dengan mata lain warna, satunya lagi berambut hitam dengan wajah dan mata yang mirip Furihata.

Sontak, sang anak kucing dari Seirin langsung menghambur ke pelukan si merah begitu melihat siapa yang membuka pintu dengan kasar barusan. "Sei!" serunya, dengan perasaan bercampur aduk, tangisnya pecah di pelukan pemuda berambut merah itu.

Tangan sang 'Sei'—Akashi, untuk lebih gampangnya—mengelus rambut cokelat Furihata yang halus bak bulu kucing. "Bagaimana caranya kau bisa tersesat di tempat seperti ini, Kouki?" tanyanya dengan kelembutan yang tak pernah ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. Hanya untuk Kouki-nya.

"Aku tak ingat jalan saat turun dari bus, tersesat sampai di depan sekolah ini. Aku lalu diseret oleh pemuda tinggi di sana itu pergi ke _gym_ untuk latihan voli, mereka bilang aku mirip Yamaguchi," cerita Furihata, masih dengan pipi basah dan pelukan erat di pinggang si merah.

Pandangan Akashi tertuju pada pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah mirip Furihata yang datang bersamanya. "Jadi kau Yamaguchi, bukan Kouki?" ia mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda itu, yang mengangguk dengan takut karena hawa intimidasi dari Akashi.

Selagi kedua orang itu berjabat tangan, Daichi menghampiri Akashi. "Err, tunggu sebentar. Aku tak begitu mengerti masalahnya, jadi, selama ini kami salah mengira pemuda ini adalah anggota tim kami?" ia menggaruk kepala, di sampingnya, anak-anak klub voli Karasuno mengelilingi kedua pasangan itu.

Kali ini, mata dwiwarna menghadap kepada anggota klub voli Karasuno. "Sepertinya begitu, dan aku juga salah mengira orang bernama Yamaguchi itu adalah Kouki-ku. Meski sebenarnya aku tak begitu yakin, sebab tidak mungkin Kouki jadi lebih tinggi dariku," Akashi menebar senyum, sembari tangan sebelahnya masih mengusap lembut kepala cokelat Furihata.

Tanaka—senior menyeramkan berkepala nyaris botak tadi—berbisik kepada Kageyama di sampingnya. "Suaranya mengingatkanku pada Take-chan," yang disambut anggukan dari sang _setter_ kelas satu. Untung yang dibicarakan dua-duanya tidak mendengar, Take-chan sedang pergi menelepon, Akashi masih sibuk menenangkan Furihata yang menangis.

"Sei—kau Akashi Seijuurou?" dari arah paling belakang, seorang Sugawara mengeluarkan suara berupa tanya. Akashi tak langsung menjawab, ia lebih memilih untuk mengernyit. Kini seluruh kepala mengalihkan pandangan pada sang _setter_ kelas tiga, bahkan Furihata berhenti menangis saking penasarannya.

Sadar dipandangi, Sugawara menggaruk tengkuknya. "Errr, kau masih ingat aku? Sugawara Koushi, tetanggamu waktu aku masih tinggal di Kyoto," jelasnya canggung. Ditatapi makhluk-makhluk penasaran—dalam arti sebenarnya—yang memandanginya intens membuatnya tak bisa berkata-kata, hampir.

Mata Akashi berkedip tiga kali, sebelum akhirnya menemukan sesuatu. "Ah, tentu saja. Aku masih ingat, jadi kau pindah ke Miyagi? Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu di sini," ia menjabat tangan Sugawara sambil tersenyum, tanpa mengkhawatirkan aura gelap yang mengerikan menguar dari tubuh kapten klub voli Karasuno di belakang kerumunan.

"Suga-san pernah tinggal di Kyoto?" Nishinoya—si pendek dengan pelindung siku—berbisik kepada Sugawara. Sebenarnya Akashi mendengar suaranya, tapi ia diam saja tak mau cari rusuh.

_Setter_ kelas tiga itu mengangguk singkat, senyumnya masih menebar seperti biasa. "Hanya sampai aku lulus SD, sih," tak lupa ia juga memberikan senyum terbaik kepada Daichi di belakang sana. Mendadak, aura hitam dari tubuh sang kapten menghilang.

Furihata berkedip. Benar kata pepatah; yang bisa menghilangkan amarah papa hanyalah mama.

Selanjutnya, bisa ditebak. Acara kangen-kangenan Sugawara dan Akashi yang sudah lima tahun lamanya tidak bertemu, kagum-kaguman Furihata dan Yamaguchi yang begitu mirip wajahnya satu sama lain, juga pembicaraan rahasia anggota lainnya perihal suara Take-chan dan Akashi yang sekilas terdengar mirip.

"Bagaimana caranya Akashi yang _itu_ bisa salah mengiramu sebagai aku?" tawa Furihata berderai ketika Yamaguchi dengan ceria—meski tampak ketakutan—menceritakan soal Akashi yang _kecolongan_, mengira dirinya sebagai Furihata. Kalau tak salah dengar, Furihata sedikit menekankan kata _itu_ pada kalimatnya.

"Yah, dia berkata; "Tidak, kau pasti Kouki-ku" dengan pede sekali, padahal dari rambut saja kita sudah berbeda," Yamaguchi balas tertawa, menirukan gaya dan suara Akashi saat mencegatnya di taman, membalikkan tubuhnya sembarangan, sebelum kemudian memeluknya seenak dengkul sambil mengutarakan betapa khawatirnya ia akan Kouki-nya.

Furihata tak bisa menahan gelak, cerita ini sungguh menghiburnya. "Apa dia juga berkata; "Aku selalu benar, jadi kau pasti adalah Kouki-ku" dan semacamnya?" oh, tingkat antusias Furihata mungkin sudah mencapai seratus persen sekarang. Lihat saja bagaimana cerianya wajah itu.

Yah, jelas saja. Akashi kan dipandang sempurna, mendengar dia _kecolongan_ begitu siapa yang tidak kaget, coba?

Pemuda bernomor punggung sama dengan si kucing mengangguk gembira, ketularan girangnya dengan Furihata. Disadari atau tidak, Tsukishima memperhatikan dua orang yang bagaikan kembar itu dari jauh dengan wajah jutek. Kali ini ditambah aura-aura _minus_ yang keluar secara brutal dari tubuhnya.

"Tapi kau beruntung sekali, Furihata," ucap Yamaguchi kemudian, setelah menghela napas panjang, lelah tertawa. "Kau memiliki orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu melebihi siapa pun, menjemputmu pulang, menuntunmu jalan untuk kembali padanya. Aku... aku tak memiliki siapa-siapa."

Anak kucing dari Seirin itu terpana, sebentar. Tak memiliki siapa-siapa, katanya? Hei, Yamaguchi memiliki segalanya. Papa dan Mama dari klub yang baik, teman-teman yang menyemangati, dan juga ada pemuda bernama Tsukishima yang tampaknya akrab sekali dengannya.

Apanya yang tidak punya siapa-siapa?

Ia tersenyum manis, bagaikan anak kembar yang menyemangati saudaranya. "Kau salah, Yamaguchi. Kau dan aku sama. Kita punya yang kita butuhkan. Yang harus kau lakukan adalah melihat sekelilingmu, Tsukishima juga pasti menginginkan itu."

Mendengar nama Tsukishima disebut, mau tak mau wajah Yamaguchi memerah. "Kenapa... Tsukki?" menoleh ke belakang, didapatinya Tsukishima yang masih beraut jutek seperti biasa, menyilangkan tangan seperti biasa, dan memalingkan wajah darinya seperti biasa. Hanya saja, aura _minus_ yang keluar dari tubuhnya menunjukkan kalau ia tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

Untuk sesaat, Yamaguchi menyadari, ini adalah kali pertama ia tak bisa memahami Tsukishima. Tsukki-nya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kedua makhluk pebasket dengan warna kontras itu membungkuk tepat di depan ruang gym SMA Karasuno. "Terima kasih telah menjaga Kouki-ku, _Sensei_, kalian juga," ucap sang merah kepada Take-chan, panggilan sayang anak-anak klub voli pada penanggung jawab klub mereka tahun ini.

"Ini dia, pembicaraan antar manusia dengan suara yang sama!" bisik Tanaka, lagi-lagi kepada Kageyama yang berada di sampingnya. _Setter_ jenius itu mengangguk menyetujui, diikuti anggota lainnya—kecuali Sugawara—yang penasaran, seperti apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Take-chan.

"Ah, tidak, tidak. Ini juga salah kami yang sama sekali tak mengira ada orang yang begitu mirip dengan Yamaguchi-kun, pada akhirnya Furihata-kun harus mengikuti latihan yang sebenarnya tak usah ia jalani. Maafkan kami, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun," Takeda membungkuk dalam.

"Tak masalah, terima kasih telah menjagaku. Kami permisi," pamit mereka, hendak pulang ke dunia asal setelah Furihata yang tersesat di dunia voli. Kedua tangan bertaut, menyusuri bukit di Miyagi dan matahari yang sebentar lagi menghilangkan diri.

Furihata menenteng tasnya, sebelah tangannya yang lain masih digenggam Akashi. Melalui kontak itu, disalurkannya rasa terima kasih karena Akashi sudah menjemputnya. Mengembalikannya ke jalan pulang. Menuntunnya kembali ke pangkuan sang merah. Meninggalkan tim voli SMA Karasuno yang terpana akan kemesraan mereka.

* * *

End?

* * *

Bentar, ada Omake—

* * *

"Oh iya, Sei, yang namanya Sugawara-san itu orangnya baik sekali, yah. Auranya seperti seorang ibu," celoteh Furihata di dalam mobil mewah keluarga Akashi. Menceritakan aura keibuan Sugawara, yang mungkin saja dikenali Akashi karena mereka sudah kenal lama.

Akashi berkedip sekali, mengingat-ingat. "Yah, dari dulu sepertinya dia memang begitu. Perhatian dan peduli layaknya seorang ibu. Dan karena sejak kecil aku sudah kehilangan ibu, jadi aku suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mama'," gumam Akashi bernostalgia.

Furihata menoleh dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dibaca.

"Ada apa?"

"Akhirnya..."

Akashi mengernyit.

"Akhirnya, ada orang yang berani memanggil Sugawara-san dengan sebutan 'Mama'!"

"Hah?"

* * *

End beneran.

* * *

A/N:

Hai semua, jumpa lagi ama Soda. Kali ini membawakan crossover dari dua anime olahraga kesayangan saya, HaikyuuxKurobasu!

Pas coba-coba ngebandingin dua anime ini, rasanya emang saling melengkapi deh. Mulanya cuma karena Furi mirip sama Yamaguchi, eh tau-tau nyambung ke berbagai macam. Sampai sosok seorang mama di mata Akashi segala lah..

Tadinya saya mau nambahin lagi sama Daiya no Ace, gegara nama keluarga Daichi dan Eijun sama-sama Sawamura, tapi ga jadi...

Btw rute kereta, Suga yg pernah tinggal Kyoto, itu cuma karangan saya aja, namanya juga semi-canon #plak

Jangan lupa berikan komentar dalam kotak di bawah itu ya XDD

BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SUGA~!


End file.
